iS tHiS LovE,?
by TaMoShikAtO
Summary: sorry if there are many mistakes.. please give some suggestions..
1. New classmate

Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I do not own gakuen alice

* * *

**First time I saw you I didn't expect you are the one or did I?**

New classmate

It was the first day of classes in Gakuen Alice:

In the best section of 3rd grade…

Mr . Narumi enters the class with his ''usual'' gayish ot fit.

"Class you have a new classmate this year. I know you make have known her because she is the top 1 on the lower section. So be nice to her. Come in!"

A brunette girl with a big smile on her face came into the room..

"ohayo! My name is Mikan Sakura. 9 years old. Hope we can be friends!"

"Oh.. She already told you her name . Now anymore questions?", the teacher asked

(one student raised his hand)

"What is her star rank?,"a random student asked

"Well..,her star rank is single … She have a nullification alice.", Mr. Narumi replied

"Ahhhhhh.. and ohhh", were the students said

Mikan suddenly saw her bestfriend Hotaru..

" Hoooootttttaaarrruuu??" Mikan exclaimed

then she slowly approach her...

and then..

after a few(hotaru,mikan,hotaru,mikan)lines...

mikan is now going to kick hotaru

then..

**BAKA BAKA BAKA **

Mikan was hit by Hotaru's famous baka gun.

Mikan came flying back all way back to the blackboard

"Hotaru! You meanie!",mikan pouted when saying this

"I told you don't hug me.", said hotaru nonchantly

Unknown to Mikan, somebody is watching her at the moment.

"Okay.. enough.. We will choose now your partner."

(nobody raised their hand)

"However Hotaru raised a sign with a writing on it that saids"

_she is a pain in the butt..._

so..

**No**

"So nobody wants to be her partner..the teacher said smiling becuse of a plan he had in his mind, so I will just choose.. hmmm..let's see…" ( a finger pointing to find someone) ( then it stops to) Natsume Hyuuga.

"so Mikan-chan your partner will be Natsume. You will also seat next to him..",the gayish teacher said

Mikan nodded in agreement..

"Ohayo , Natsume-kun!", Mikan exclaimed

"hn." Was all Natsume's reply

"So Natsume let's be friends!", Mikan said

" I don't want to be friends with a girl with a polka dotted panties" Natsume said emotionlessly

"yoooouuu ssssaaawww mmmmmyyyy?" mikan said

" you let me see it when you came flying back to the blackboard" Natsume said

"NATSUME HENTAI!!" Mikan screamed

* * *

That 's for chapter 1…

This is my first fan fiction so sorry if it is bad…

it would be fine if you suggest me something so i can learn..

**

* * *

**

still here,

**Tamoshikato/xxxdrhen044xxx**


	2. i had fun with you

**WARNING: OOC...**

**I had fun with you**

One peaceful day in Gakuen Alice…

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! I'm gonna be late!"

So it really wasn't that peaceful. It is because our favorite brunette, Mikan is screaming or panicking like a maniac that she will be late. After few minutes of running, Mikan made it in time in their classroom.

"ohayo"

"ohayo" was some of the replies of some students

" ohayo Hotaru!"

" ohayo Baka"

" ohayo Natsume and Ruka"

" ohayo Sakura-chan" was Ruka's reply

"Whatever" was Natsume's reply

Typical day, typical friends, typical scenes happen on this day. But there is one thing that isn't typical. It is because Mikan and Natsume were talking and laughing happily. (Natsume Laughing?!).

In Natsume and Mikan:

"Natsume can I borrow your sharpener?" Mikan asked

"whatever"

Mikan is sharpening her pencil but the pencil is not sharpening. It embarrass her but it make Natsume laugh.

"hahaha! You are so stupid and idiot-like everyday!"

Mikan's POV:

_I know I can use this but why isn't this working?! Humph! Never mind. I'm just going to give it back._

End of Mikan's POV.

"Hey Natsume. No thanks to your stupid sharpener.! It doesn't even sharpen my pencil."

"my pleasure. Hahaha"

"stop laughing" Mikan said with a glint of annoyance in her voice

"Okay"

After that laughing stuff, Natsume went back to his emotionless face. Then they were quiet again.

Mikan's POV:

_Why is it so quiet? Just now he was laughing at me, but now he's not talking to me! This is so boring! Not to mention annoying! Wait repeat that, did I just said annoying? Why should I be annoyed when he was not talking to me? Shouldn't I be happy that he is not insulting me?! Argh! This is really getting on my nerves. Especially by the fact that this seat doesn't get any wind. It is so hot. Why did I'm on this seat anyway. But I gotta admit I had a good time being with Natsume. Wait! Erase those thoughts! Anyway my asthma may make me not able to breathe because of this... oh, I could tell Natsume about it. So I will not be annoyed of this deafening silence._

End of POV.

"Hey Natsume, you know it's so hot in here and it's bad for me because I have asthma. Tomorrow I will not be here. I will transfer to another seat"

" Whatever Polkadots" Natsume replied

Natsume's POV:

_What she have asthma? She's going to transfer to another seat? That would be lonely because I had fun with her a while ago. What I'm I saying? Lonely? Scratch that! Why would it be lonely? Shouldn't I be happy? I should be happy! No more annoying little girl who is wearing polka dots under wear! Yeah I'm happy._

End of POV.

After that Natsume stop arguing with himself.

**-To be continued-**

this story sucks.. i'm going to erase it soon..but if you think it is not bad review this story.

**peace,**

**TaMosHiKatO / xxxdrhen044xxx**


End file.
